


4 Day Honeymoon

by sunflowersforjisungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersforjisungie/pseuds/sunflowersforjisungie
Summary: "Hey Jisung, wanna ditch next monday’s class?""What? Second semester just started literally last week. How can you ditch it already?""C’mon. Don’t you wanna go to Japan over the weekend? "A three nights four days spontaneous trip to Japan on a warm September week from two college students who have crushes on each other.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 18





	1. Pre-trip and Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic in like...10 years so please bear with me. Let me know if there's any typos/mistakes.
> 
> Edit: June 08, 2020 proof read the first chapter and fixed grammar mistakes.

## Pre Trip

“Hey Minho, what are you getting Jisung for his birthday next week?” Hyunjin asked while they were taking a break from practice.

“I don’t know yet, I’m still figuring it out.” Minho muttered.

“Well you better start thinking, it’ll come faster than you realize.”

\---

Minho | 09/08/2020 14:12

What should I get Jisung?

Chan | 09/08/2020 14:17

Idk, something sweet.

Actually no

I got Lix something sweet don’t copy me

Minho | 09/08/2020 14:18

I wouldn’t anyways

Minho has no idea what to get Jisung. Minho clearly remembers Jisung telling him not to bother, and spending time with him if he’s free that day will be more than enough.

‘Wait, spend time?’ Minho thought to himself. Maybe he could give Jisung something to experience instead of an object. He thought he could get them to a cooking class, go on a hike, or treat Jisung to a movie. After months of having a crush on him, he believes it’s time to finally confess. Preferably soon. Confessing on his birthday might even be better. Memorable.

Minho | 09/08/2020 16:36

I want to give Jisung an experience instead of things

Chan | 09/08/2020 16:38

Sounds dirty don’t share it to me

Minho | 09/08/2020 16:38

No like

A hike or a pottery class

Maybe a movie or a concert

Chan | 09/08/2020 16:40

Are you finally asking him on a date?

Gonna confess soon?

Minho | 09/08/2020 16:41

I knew you’d say that

And yes I wanna tell him soon

Chan | 09/08/2020 16:43

Idk man, i’m pretty sure it’s not one sided anyway

Just go on a date ffs

Minho | 09/08/2020 16:45

Ugh i need something else

\---

Minho | 09/08/2020 16:46

What do you think i should give jisung?

Seungmin | 09/08/2020 17:18

Headphones

He broke his last week

He hates using earbuds

Minho | 09/08/2020 17:20

Helpful but also not helpful

\---

Minho gave up and decided to ask the old reliable Google instead. While browsing the results, he found an advertisement for a sale on flights to Japan. ‘This is it!’ Minho decides. He’s going to take Jisung on a trip to Japan over the weekend.

Minho | 09/08/2020 17:43

What do you think about going on a trip

Chan | 09/08/2020 17:44

Going on a trip where

Minho | 09/08/2020 17:44

Just

Overseas

Chan | 09/08/2020 17:46

huh

So instead of making Jisung think you’re going on a date you’re skipping everything and decided to go on a honeymoon instead?

Minho | 09/08/2020 17:48

wELL

We both haven’t been there

I think it’s sweet and romantic if i confess on a trip

Chan | 09/08/2020 17:49

I mean sure but like

Will he even have the money

Minho | 09/08/2020 17:50

It’s not a gift if i can't afford it geez

Chan | 09/08/2020 17:50

Well can YOU afford it?

Minho | 09/08/2020 17:51

I still got money saved don't worry

Chan | 09/08/2020 17:52

Well go ask him then

\---

Minho calls Jisung at 6 o’clock that night before Changbin returns to their room.

“Hmm~?” Jisung hummed when he answered the phone.

Minho thinks he’s still in one of the music labs at the music building doing some work, so he decided to be straight to the point. “Hey, wanna ditch next monday’s class?”

“Huh? Second semester just started literally last week. How can you ditch already?” Jisung said.

“Aw, c’mon. You can too, you know. Second years don’t have to be so uptight. Don’t you wanna go to Japan over the weekend?” Minho asks, probably too fast, considering Jisung is confused.

“What? I have enough money to afford eating this month, I can’t be going on trips.”

“It’s my treat! Early birthday present. Please?” Minho pleads.

“Wait we have to talk about this when I can focus and not multitask. I’ll go to your room later ok?” Jisung says before hanging up.

Jisung arrived at Minho’s and Changbin’s room. Changbin hadn’t left the music lab yet so they had privacy inside.

“Right. So what’s with the trip again?”

“As I said, I wanted to take you to Japan for the weekend” Minho states as a matter of factly.

“For my birthday?” Jisung is starting to become excited. He hadn’t been on a trip overseas before. And the fact that someone outside of his immediate family would even think of treating him to such luxury brings him a smile.

Minho notices his excitement and nods.

“Yeah, they have it on sale, probably because their flights aren’t full and they’re trying to get money. It’s a win-win situation.”

“But isn’t it still expensive? There’s hotels and food and stuff to pay for too” Jisung is starting to think about the logistics and becomes worried.

“Don’t worry, I have money saved from all my dancing gigs I did during the summer. It’s going to be nice I promise.”

After minutes of consideration, Jisung agrees and thanks the boy.

Minho proceeds to buy the tickets. They agreed to wake up early saturday to catch the flight.

160,000 won round trip per person. 7:45 departure from Incheon Airport to Narita Airport. A 4 day trip. 4 days to go.

## Day 1

Minho knocked on Jisung’s dorm room at 4:30 am to check if he’s awake, ignoring the fact that he will most likely also wake up Seungmin. Once Jisung opened the door, Minho noticed the boy literally just woke up. Jisung complained that the plane departs in three hours and that Minho should not act like a dad arriving a few hours early on a flight but to no avail. Minho reminded him that they needed to leave right now because the train to the airport is a two hour ride and they would be late if Jisung takes his time. Minho saw that Jisung packed a luggage and they headed out to the airport after Jisung got dressed.

During the two hour train ride, both ate some snacks Minho brought and Jisung was grateful he didn’t go hungry during the trip. Jisung caught up in more sleep while Minho was watching some dance performance on his phone and trying to stay awake throughout the ride. They barely made it in time to check in and aboard the plane, which stressed Minho out, but Jisung was running on adrenaline after his short nap.

After boarding the plane, Jisung put on an in-flight movie and handed Minho a pair of his earphones to share.

Minho was visibly confused, and just held the single bud until Jisung said “Put them in. Let’s watch a movie together.”

Minho visibly relaxed after the plane took off. After being awake for way too long, he finally decided to take a nap, not noticing his head was moving towards Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung tensed when Minho landed his head on his shoulder, but as soon as that happened, the turbulence made Minho’s head leap forward and almost hit the front seat. Jisung immediately holds Minho’s head and puts it back to his shoulder, much to Minho’s hesitation.

“Shh. Go to sleep. I’ll take care of you” was the last words Minho heard until sleep took over his body, accompanying a blush.

Once they arrived in Japan, both of them were visibly excited at the new surroundings. Small words of Korean were written on most major signs so they managed to navigate their way to the train station smoothly. Minho was more prepared, having a designated app for navigation and a translation app installed on his phone. Jisung figured out things as they happened, relying on both his English skills and extroverted nature to figure things out.

Once on the train, Jisung noticed a couple who was on the same flight as them talking about their honeymoon plans for Japan. It seemed like they were also on a trip, though more romantic. Jisung’s heart skipped a beat when his mind allowed the idea of him and Minho going on a romantic trip together, and not just as a birthday present as close friends.  
  


Navigating their way to a traditional inn they picked, they took a quick break before leaving to get some lunch. They decided to eat at a McDonalds they passed by just to get their stomachs filled before they go out and explore. While Minho had enough money to accommodate both of them to proper restaurants, Jisung insisted and said that he will pay for food expenses. Minho was thankful at the gesture, as it made him feel that he’s not the only one taking care of each other during the trip.

For their first adventure, Jisung wanted to visit the Skytree tower. It’s way taller than the Tokyo Tower, and Minho was visibly nervous about it.

Jisung said “I can go by myself tomorrow while you visit somewhere else? If not, we don’t even have to actually climb the tower! It’s okay!”

But Minho wanted to do as much as he could towards this trip. The trip is Jisung’s birthday present, and Minho wanted Jisung to have as much fun as he could possibly have on a weekend. Minho reassured Jisung that he will be okay climbing and going to the top as long as he’s with Jisung at all times. Jisung was still hesitant on going inside, but decided to do so as it will be one of the few chances he will get to experience it.

Jisung and Minho first visited the exhibits on the first floor first. Looking at pictures and browsing the gift shop, Jisung is discreetly checking Minho’s behavior to see if he’s only putting a facade and would rather not go high up. Jisung knew Minho had a fear of heights, and would not force him to do things he is uncomfortable with. Making small talk, Jisung sees that Minho is relaxed and doesn’t look nervous at all, so he decided to take the chance and actually go high up.

Once on the fourth floor, Jisung went ahead to buy the tickets by himself so Minho could look around the art exhibits hung around the floor. Jisung decided to pay for the tickets as this was his idea. After purchasing, they waited on a relatively long line to get in as it was a weekend. Minho was fine, and he felt ok until he could feel his feet start to become jelly like and soft, the air around him emptying, the mass of the elevator becoming lighter as it climbed higher and higher. Jisung took notice of it and held Minho’s hand tightly. Minho tried to keep it as discreet as possible, keeping his mind occupied with Jisung’s breathing sound and the chatter inside the elevator.

After stepping out, both walked away from the crowd to let Minho breathe. Minho was leaning on a pole far away from the windows but still taking in the view. Jisung was still holding Minho’s hand, not letting it go until he visibly saw Minho being as comfortable as he can in the circumstances. In hindsight, Minho thought it wasn’t that bad, and the sky is really pretty from above. It’s nice and comforting, until they walked closer to the large windows and Minho looked down subconsciously, making his feet shake a little until he resorted to hugging Jisung’s entire left arm. Jisung patted Minho’s head for a brief second and asked if Minho would like to leave.

Minho shook his head saying “No, we paid for this and I want to experience this with you. It’s okay as long as I’m clinging to you.”

Jisung visibly reddened after the exchange and decided to focus on the scenery, taking pictures of both the view and themselves. Minho saw that there was an area where the floor consisted of thick glass, with a professional photographer taking pictures of the tourists standing on it for souvenirs.

Minho pointed at it and mentioned “But I will stop being friends with you if you ever tell me we’re taking a picture there.”

Jisung giggled and reassured the other that he is not that sadistic.

After they left the tower, Jisung decided to take Minho to a cat cafe so the boy would relax after a stressful outing. Jisung found a cat cafe on his phone that’s a twenty minute walk from where they are.

“Do you want to take a break and get coffee?” Jisung asked, knowing Minho would say yes.

“I found a cafe nearby, let’s go there.” Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand, leading him. Minho thought Jisung was hiding something, but decided not to question and followed him. While crossing a bridge, Minho took out his phone taking pictures of the river, the view, and a discreet photo of their intertwined hands. Minho blushed while he took the photo, and Jisung looked behind him to see why Minho was suddenly moving around. He noticed the boy was taking photos, and demanded to be included in it.

After several photos, their walking journey resumed and they arrived at the cat cafe. Minho noticed the sign with a white cat and the English word ‘cafe’ on top of it and figured out the surprise.

“You took me to a cat cafe?” Minho asked.

“Yeah, to compensate for what you had to endure at Skytree.” Jisung shyly laughs.

“Aww, thank you Jisungie.” Minho giggles and it was his turn to lead the other boy inside.

Once in, they see that the cafe was not as crowded as he imagined, there were only two other customers, with lots of cats walking around, some being playful and some lounging around the warm sunlight the window is providing them inside. Once they paid the entrance fee, they got bottled drinks as they played with the cats. One cat, apparently named Hime, was particularly fond of Minho. The cat sat down on Minho’s lap and relaxed, nuzzling towards the boy. Minho then petted the little angel. As Jisung was observing this, he whipped his phone out, taking a picture of what he was witnessing. His heart was fluttering and he felt warm as Minho took care of several cats at once, the little angel Hime not leaving his lap the entire time. Jisung was also good at handling animals, but Minho was on another level. They spend around two hours just being around the cute felines, relaxing and making small talk to each other as they enjoy their visit.

Once they leave the cafe, they notice that the sun is starting to come down. They decide to head back to the inn, stopping by to a convenience store to buy snacks to eat while walking.

The inn provided them with ryokan-style yukata robes, a summer kimono equivalent to wear while staying there. Minho took the dark blue yukata and gave Jisung the red one, his favorite color. Jisung thanked him and reached for the room service menu to see what they could eat for dinner.

“Room service food is usually expensive and not worth it.” Minho says while looking at the boy.

“Yeah I know, I’m looking at the price to see if it’s worth it to go hungry and just eat the snacks we bought or if we should eat out.” Jisung checks the price, and surprisingly, the meals weren’t expensive. They both decide to have their dinner there rather than eat out. Minho was thankful for this as he was tired from walking all day and from the lack of sleep.

After eating, they decided to take turns experiencing the outdoor bath their room had. Minho went first, and Jisung laid down on the floor playing with his phone and browsing the internet while Minho was taking a bath.

Minho closed the door for privacy and relaxed as he showered. After washing his body, he proceeded to head to the bathtub. While the cold hair was freezing, the water was unbearably hot and his skin turned pink immediately as he slowly put his leg in. He let out a sigh and submerged his entire body to the water, spilling some out.

Minho let his mind wander as he remembered what they did today. He felt his body warming up and sweat coming out from his forehead, the cool autumn breeze blowing it away making him calm. He remembered how Jisung held his hand and made him comfortable at Skytree, how the boy took him to the cat cafe, and he remembered the photos they took throughout the day. He wondered if it would be weird to make the selfie they took together the background of his phone.

When he got out of the bath, he dressed up to the yukata they were provided with. He sees Jisung laying down on the floor, with his legs raised to the wall, while watching a video. Minho informed the other that he was done with the bath, and Jisung looked at him longer than he should, staring at the boy’s reddened skin and flushed cheeks from the bath. Jisung gulped and stood up, leaving Minho alone in the room.

Jisung’s bath experience was similar to Minho’s, freezing at first with the wind, and burning once inside the bath. He felt relaxed and started humming to a few songs he’s been composing.

Inside the room, Minho stopped playing the choreography video he was reviewing and instead focused on Jisung’s voice. It felt heavenly. The bath water flowing continuously mixed with the soft breeze and Jisung’s voice was relaxing. Minho wondered if it’s a song he knows, but he could only make up a few words and the boy focused more on the melody rather than the lyrics.

After the bath, Jisung tried wearing the yukata he was provided.

“Hyung?” Jisung asked. Minho hummed for a response and Jisung continued “How do you wear this? I’m not sure I can do it even with the instructions in the picture.”

“I can help you.” Minho starts to stand up from the position he was at and moves towards the bath. “Can I open the door?” He asked for confirmation.

“Uhh…sure.” Jisung hesitates. He didn’t know whether this was a good idea or not. Maybe he should’ve just worn a T-shirt instead of asking.

Minho proceeds to open the door and sees the boy draping the yukata and wearing underwear. Minho avoids looking at the boy’s body and stares at Jisung’s eyes directly instead. Wrong move. Jisung’s reddened skin and cheeks were enough to also make Minho feel heat around his face again. He attributed it to the fact that it’s very humid and warm inside the bath area, which is not true due to the fact that there’s wind blowing away the warm air around them. Minho didn’t bother to rationalize his thoughts though.

“So yeah, I don’t know how to do this.” Jisung avoided eye contact.

Instead of panicking, Minho decided to pretend he’s calm and proceeded to grab the edges of the yukata and proceeded to dress the boy. “It’s simple, you just wrap the right side of the yukata around to your left hip first and do the opposite for the other.” Minho holds the wrapped yukata in place with one hand and grabs the sash to tie it up. He decided Jisung would look cute with a ribbon tied up, not noticing Jisung’s eyes looking at Minho’s eyelashes at that moment.

“There, all nice and finished.” Minho smooths the other’s chest area and turns around, heading back to the room. Jisung follows the boy.

The night has fully arrived and drowsiness takes over Minho. He proceeded to dim the lights and lay down on the futon the inn provided. After saying a brief goodnight to Jisung, his eyes are shut and he’s fallen asleep.

Jisung on the other hand, is not sleepy. He is tired from all the walking and lack of sleep from today, but his mind is running wild with his thoughts. He cannot let his mind wander aimlessly tonight and decided to put on his earbuds to listen to some music.

  
After half an hour or so, Jisung notices Minho is moving around his futon. The blanket is light, and Minho pushed the blanket away from his torso, only covering his legs. After a toss and a turn, Minho is facing Jisung. Not that the boy knows, Jisung is the only one awake at this point. Minho’s yukata is loosening up from the boy’s movement, and Jisung got a glimpse of Minho’s collarbones. Embarrassed, Jisung turned away from the boy, feeling like he shouldn’t be looking. His pulse followed the beat of the electronic music he’s listening to until sleep takes over him.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update on June 10 but I got too excited! Let me know if you like it ;;

Minho was the first one to wake up. It was 7:00 am, way too early to be awake but he can’t go back to sleep. He noticed a faint noise coming from Jisung’s futon and saw that the boy was listening to music so loud that it’s leaking noise. He decided to spare the damage to the eardrum of the boy and took it out gently. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. While doing his routine, he was thinking of what they could do today. Both only had a vague plan before they embarked on this trip, and Jisung told him last night that they could do what Minho wants to do today as Jisung took over the plans yesterday. 

Minho had an adventurous idea to take a random train and get off somewhere then explore an area. It might be too adventurous, as both didn’t speak Japanese well, but their phones should be able to help them return in any case. 

When he returned to their room, Jisung was still asleep, but his sleeping position changed. Minho deduced that Jisung might wake up soon, so he stays quiet.

The moment Jisung opened his eyes, his retinas were blinded with the sunlight coming from a window. Trying to find a darker place to focus on, he noticed Minho’s bare back being hit with the sunlight and he released a small gasp which notified the other that he was awake. 

Minho turned, remembering that he was in the process of getting changed, and he immediately put on a shirt to hide his body. “Good morning Jisungie.” he greets the sleepy boy.

Jisung hides and mutters a good morning under his blanket. “Why are you up so early?”

“We can’t be spending our precious trip sleeping in. We have to go explore you know, gotta make this trip worth it.” Minho replies, not hearing Jisung’s quiet reply of “It’s already worth it because I’m with you.”

“What are we having for breakfast?” Jisung asks as he gets out of his shame bundle of blankets and gets up to go to the bathroom.

“I have an idea for today. We should take a train and get off somewhere randomly and explore an area. We can eat breakfast while taking the train, what do you think?” 

Jisung hummed in response and gave a thumbs up as he was brushing his teeth, not being able to speak properly. 

After getting ready, they head out to the nearest train station and use the train passes they purchased at the airport to get inside. Minho asks Jisung which platform they should ride. Jisung can only read the English names for the trains, so instead opted on choosing by color. 

“I like this pink. Let’s ride this one.” Jisung read the name as the Asakusa line, though they had no idea what it meant. While waiting for the train to come, they bought a few snacks and coffee from the convenience store on the platform for breakfast. 

They decided they would go in turns for when they should get off and which train to ride next. Immediately after 2 stops, Minho decides they should change trains already to make the adventure more interesting. 

Minho chose the yellow colored platform for their train transfer. Jisung took his time in deciding when they would get off this time. They spent the next hour talking about their college classes and Minho’s senior dance show next year. 

“Ugh don’t remind me I’m graduating this year. That’s disgusting.” Minho groans. 

“You could always follow Chan’s route and go to grad school you know? You don’t have to graduate. They always say if you stay long enough in school they’ll give you a job.” 

“Dance performance majors do not go to grad school, silly. Having a degree in dance is ridiculous enough.” Minho grins at the boy. 

Jisung omitted the words ‘But i’ll miss you’ from the conversation. He wishes the boy could read his mind just this moment. 

“But how about you? Second years must have it hard, especially with internships lurking around the corner. Have you mastered your demos to send to labels yet?” 

“I’ve been stumped on what direction I should go. Changbin-hyung is helping me though, which I’m really thankful for.” 

After several more stops, Jisung decided it was time to transfer at a particularly busy station. Jisung thinks it’s a city, since the station was relatively larger than what they’ve been stopping at so far. But they decided this wasn’t where they wanted to get off. Avoiding the crowds, Jisung and Minho looked at a station map and Minho picked the color red for the next train. 

The next train was coming in 20 minutes, which they decided that it was enough time to have a quick lunch inside the train station. The large train station, in the city called Chiba, provided more options than junk food this time, having proper restaurants inside. However, they had no time to relax at a sit down restaurant if they wanted to ride the next train. They decided to get a quick meal from a standing-only noodle shop. The shop had the customers purchase their orders outside with a machine, and have them eat inside standing up. It had instructions on how to order properly in other languages, including Korean, and both were thankful. Heading inside the noodle shop, they noticed the place was filled with businessmen and boys in baseball uniforms. 

Jisung deduced that the boys are most likely attending weekend sport practices, but felt bad for businessmen working even on a Sunday. Jisung wonders if that’s what he’s going to be if he doesn’t make it in the music industry. 

As Jisung was deep in his thoughts, Minho proceeded to take both of their orders from the chef and they settled on a corner of the restaurant. Checking the time, both started to slurp the ramen they ordered. Betraying Jisung, his throat decided to ruin his lunch by making him inhale the noodles and breathe at the same time, choking himself and making him cough aggressively.

“Are you ok? Drink some water.” Minho worries while rubbing Jisung’s back. Minho notices some people staring at the both of them, but decides to ignore it. He has Jisung’s wellbeing to worry about. Jisung thanks Minho’s help and eats the rest of his noodles carefully afterwards. 

After their quick lunch, both returned to the platform on time and aboard the train. It was relatively quiet this time, and Jisung thinks they were heading to the countryside. The train stopped at Taito station around noon, and both boys were delighted to see the ocean from the train. The view was beautiful, and the trees that they could see as the train runs through tunnels were incredible. There were less and less people on the platform, and Minho decided this would be a good time to try to be romantic with Jisung,

He sticks his legs with Jisung’s nonchalantly, pretending he didn’t know what he was doing. Jisung stopped his chatter for a brief second and then resumed, also pretending he wasn’t noticing that their spaces have become closer. Minho was staring at the outside scenery while humming to answer as they talked, when Jisung started to doze off.

Jisung tried his best not to sleep, focusing on a few topics to talk throughout the train ride. He informed Minho that they should transfer to another train line and then get off somewhere before the sun goes down and they waste their trip. 

When they get off from the red line, they see that they are surrounded by students at the station. After looking at the map, they noticed that there was only one color to choose from, which was blue. They board the train and after several minutes, Minho found Jisung hunched over sleeping. He corrected the boy’s head position to his shoulder instead to make the younger comfortable. Jisung nuzzled against his neck, making Minho giggle at the cute gesture. He was glad other passengers weren’t paying attention to their antics. 

With the warm sun hitting Minho’s skin, Jisung’s laundry softener smelling like sunshine, he found himself nodding and dozing off as well. After half an hour, he wakes up abruptly to see Jisung awake and their roles reversed, him sleeping against Jisung’s shoulder. Minho told the other that they should get off at the next station, as it is almost two o’clock in the afternoon.

Both of them get off at Tateyama station. Minho checks his phone to see where they currently are, and is surprised to see how far they actually rode the train. Minho thinks maybe it was too far, and was worried if they could return back to Tokyo tonight. But as soon as Jisung smiled at him, he dismissed his worries and focused on the present instead. 

Getting out of the station, the boys were treated with a great ocean view. They decided to sit at a bench while using the station’s Wi-Fi to figure out what they should do. They found a review article on a small separated island the city had, and decided to rent bicycles to get there. Thankfully their basic Japanese was enough to rent two bicycles, paid per day. 

After cycling for 20 minutes, they made it to Okinoshima Island, it was small and there were barely people there, as peak summer was over. They park their bicycle at a designated spot and walk all the way over to the main area of the island. It was just a beach with a park and trees in the middle of the island. 

They decided to have a mini picnic at the park, surrounded by nature and solitude. They were sitting on the park’s children swing sets, eating snacks and talking about their crazy journey to get here.

“I can’t believe we went on a three hour train ride just to eat snacks in a park.” Jisung giggles at the situation. 

“Yeah but it’s a special park. No one’s here so we can think of this island as our private resort.” Minho laughs. 

Both play around the childrens’ park, making fun of each other’s competitiveness at childish games. Jisung was scooting as close to the middle part of the see-saw as possible, not letting Minho rise, causing Minho to both snort and pout at the same time. Jisung’s heart was fluttering at the other boy’s cuteness. Minho’s fake pout with blowed up cheeks was too cute to handle. 

“Hyung you’re so cute.” Jisung slips out. 

Minho stops his antics and replies “Hey! I’m two years older than you, you can’t call me cute. You’re the cute one in this relationship.” Minho replies.

“What’s our relationship, hyung?” Jisung suddenly asks.

Minho stays silent for a good five seconds until he forcibly changes the subject. “Let’s go to the beach! I’m tired of playing here.” Minho slips out of the see-saw and starts walking towards the beach, exiting the park area. Minho was scared. While the atmosphere was great, he was not ready to tell Jisung he likes him yet. All he can do right now is veer the conversation to something else while he panics internally.

Jisung follows him silently, making the air around them awkward. Shit. Maybe Jisung shouldn’t have asked that question. It was a question Jisung had in his mind for so long that it just slipped out. Jisung had a crush on the boy ever since Chan and Changbin introduced them last year. Minho’s smile made his heart flutter and his personality just solidified the crush to something deeper in the last year. He wishes he had the courage to ask the boy out. He had no time to waste as Minho was graduating next March. Six months left until Minho leaves the campus, hopefully becoming a famous dancer, while Jisung has two more years left. 

Jisung’s stress was quickly put away at the back of his mind as soon as he felt cold water splash onto his face. Minho had just splashed seawater at him, making his shirt wet. He throws his backpack somewhere where the water can’t reach and runs toward Minho to return the favor. 

After the friendly water fight, both boys were soaked. Jisung removes his shirt first, exposing his skin. Minho gulps and turns away from the boy. “We should dry our clothes on those trees in the park.” Jisung starts walking back to where they had their awkward encounter an hour ago. Minho follows suit with Jisung’s movements, hesitantly removing his shirt and letting it dry.

Both boys are quiet. Unusually so. Jisung is exposed, literally and figuratively. Minho pulls out a jacket from his backpack and gives it to Jisung, while Jisung is glancing at his tight core. These are one of those moments where Jisung fully realizes Minho is a dedicated and strong dancer. 

“When are you letting me watch you dance live?” 

“Maybe at my senior show.”

The conversation ends. This is getting awkward. Where was their energy when they were splashing each other with water? Minho notices Jisung’s discomfort and tries to come up with a casual topic. 

“What did you want to do after our shirts dry?”

Both started to search what else is at Tateyama. They find out it’s a medium sized city, but they have no movie theaters or large recreational centers. Ah well. They could always do that in Korea. 

“Want to go to the shrines they have around here?” Minho suggests.

“Sure.”

Even though their shirts are still damp, they proceeded to wear them again and headed back to where they left their bikes. Both visited several shrines they found on their maps and just cycled their way around town. They stumbled upon a relatively large shrine at one point, and Minho headed over to the small merchandise area the shrine had to see what they were selling. Minho managed to greet the worker, and pointed to an amulet to purchase it. It had a pink ribbon on top and it was cute. It reminded him of Jisung’s color choice at the station that led them here. The main cloth of the amulet was colored red and he bought two. Before finishing, he saw a lace bracelet and decided to also purchase a pair.

Minho heads back to where Jisung was, and hands him one of each accessory he bought. 

“Does it have a special meaning?” Jisung asks while placing it next to his keychains on his backpack zipper.

“I actually don’t know. It was pretty and I can’t speak enough Japanese to ask.” 

Jisung whips out his phone to use his translation app with camera scanning features. He scans the words the bracelet’s packaging had, and it translates as “Good Luck Charm” Simple enough, Jisung just takes it as that and puts the bracelet on his wrist. 

Around 7 o’clock at night, both decided to have dinner. They stopped at a shopping center and ate at the food court. Afterwards, they headed to the arcade and played several games, Jisung wasting 500 yen on the UFO catcher trying to get a plushie. 

They decided to head back to the bike rental shop near the station, only to realize they closed an hour ago. Shit. Both of them didn’t check the time the shop closed. 

“Now what? Do you think we can leave the bike in front and go back to Tokyo?”

“I don’t think so Jisungie. They might charge us for more money claiming I didn’t return the bikes.”

“How are they going to charge you?”

“They have my credit card information, silly.” 

As much as it sucks, they can’t just be rude foreigners and abandon what they rented and hope for the best. Minho started looking for a place to stay that is relatively cheap, and they found a small hotel near the station. Heading there with their bikes, Minho asks the receptionist if there are available rooms. Minho’s stress was not helping his Japanese skills and Jisung took over the conversation and just agreed to whatever the receptionist suggested, paid, and got their keys. Both Raised their eyebrows when they got into their rooms.

“Jisung, I thought you asked them for two beds!”

“I did! Look at the receipt, it says ‘double’ right here” Jisung flusters.

“Shit, maybe it meant double as in the bed size, not two beds.” 

It was going to be a hassle to ask for an exchange, so both just accepted their fate and decided to sleep on one bed for the night. It might be even more expensive to have two beds anyway, and Jisung didn’t want to waste Minho’s money more than necessary. 

After showering and getting dressed with a shirt and underwear they bought at a Seven Eleven, both just laid down on the bed scrolling through their phones and Jisung playing music softly. Once he noticed Minho was fluttering his eyes shut, Jisung turned off his music and the lights, trying to give Minho peace. He tries to remember their awkward conversation at the island, and how Minho changed the topic when he asked what their relationship was. Fuck. He’s starting to tear up. Jisung puts two fingers between his eyes and cheeks to try and hold it in and keep quiet as possible, but the tears start to fall. He is overwhelmed with love from the boy, yet it’s a different kind of love from what he feels. Minho loves Jisung but not in the way he loves him. 

A few minutes later, Minho hears a muffled cry. He opens his eyes confused. He hears Jisung sniffling next to him. “Jisungie are you ok?” He reaches for the boy and tries to hug him 

“Yeah, I’m sorry for waking you up.” Jisung separates himself from the other and sits up on the bed. 

“Come back here, what’s wrong?” Minho rubs circle to Jisung’s back as he cries quietly. Minho is confused. What happened between the few minutes he was trying to sleep? 

“What’s wrong?” Minho asks again. There is no answer from the other boy.

A few minutes later, Jisung lays back down and hugs Minho. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles. Minho asks what he is sorry for but Jisung just replies “Just. Thank you for being with me.” Minho just nods and decides to let it go, as he sees Jisung being uncomfortable talking about it. 

Jisung fell asleep in Minho’s arms about half an hour later, tiring himself to sleep. Minho wipes his leftover tears and stares at him. Minho is uncertain of what made the boy cry, but what matters is that he’s there for his friend. He starts questioning whether it was still appropriate for him to confess tomorrow, on Jisung’s birthday. After seeing him cry, he starts to think how he wants to be there for Jisung, as a friend and as something more. He cares for the boy so much, and wants him to be happy as much as he can. 

He notices it’s midnight now. It’s officially Jisung’s birthday, and he could see the boy’s phone lighting up, probably from their friends congratulating him.

“Happy 21st birthday Jisungie.” Minho whispers to the boy before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter next week!


End file.
